Drunk from love
by Captain Criminal
Summary: Natsuki attends a new school. The only thing she wants is peace... but there is this crimson eyed girl and this crazy teacher who calls herself Captain Criminal and who wants to teach her the meaning of love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's my first story and I hope it's not too bad.

**Warning: **English is not my native language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai-Hime :(

* * *

It was a sunny day in Fuuka and I was sitting in my awesome black Porsche. In the background played classical music. In the right hand a bottle of Veltins V+ Energy. _I love it! _Suddenly a roaring sound rang in the distance. A blue motorcycle drove past my car. I was startled and spilled my drink on my new shirt.

"What the f...f...fridge!? "

Someone knocked on the window. It was a police officer and he looked not friendly. I looked at my bottle V+. _Well...shit. _

_**Some time later **_

A blue motorcycle was standing in the parking lot of the Fuuka Academy. A raven haired girl was standing beside it. She was not impressed by the beautiful building that would be her new school. A black Porsche parked next to the girls bike and a pissed off woman got out of the car.

"Why me? Why my V+!? And I'm not thirty years old! " she whined. She was tall, had short dark blond hair and blue-green eyes. Her shirt was slightly wet. The woman looked down at herself and then began to take her shirt off. The girls eyes widened. _I hate this school already..._ she thought disgusted and headed to the entrance of the big building. It would be a long day for the poor girl.

At first the girl had music. Her best friend, Mai Tokiha, told her that the music teacher is a crazy woman who likes to drink alcohol and to sing._ Another Midori! I'm sooo excited! _The girl thought sarcastically. The director told her to wait for this crazy woman in front of the teacher room. After ten minutes a woman came out of the room. It was the same woman who took her shirt off. Now she wore a black blouse with a white tie and tight black ripped jeans. The blouses sleeves were rolled up. _I like what she wears._

"You must be Natsuki Kuga. Am I right?" asked the woman. The girl nodded. _This woman looks pretty sane to me._

"My name is Yuki Sato but everyone calls me Sato-sensei or Captain Criminal" the woman raised her fist in the air. _I take that back... _Together they walked to the music room. As they stepped in everyone stopped to talk and looked at Natsuki.

"So squirts this is the new student Natsuki Kuga" said Sato-sensei "Kuga-san you can sit beside... ahem... beside" she trailed off. Questioningly she looked at a boy.

"Takeda Masashi" he said somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah right. So you will be sitting next to Takuda Masahutu"

"Sensei! I'm already for three years in your class and you can't say my name properly!?" the boy was almost crying.

"Because your name is too difficult!" the dark blond woman looked then at a blonde girl "Mikatusubahana-san can you open the windows, please?"

Takeda began to cry. The raven haired girl smirked. _The best teacher ever... _she thought happily. She walked to the crying boy and sat down next to him.

"Now we will be talking about this Mozart guy" Sato-sensei took a sip of her coffee "He was like a rockstar back then..."

Never in her life did Natsuki enjoyed a lesson so much. She paid so much attention to the teacher that she didn't noticed the pair of crimson eyes that watched her. The eyes of Shizuru Fujino. Dam dam daaaaam... ahem.. sorry!

_**Two hours later**_

The ringing of the bell interrupted the interesting lesson. Everyone groaned.

"I know you all love me but now it's time to go for me!" Sato-sensei said dramatically with the back of her hand on her forehead. Before she left the room she winked at Natsuki. _What the hell? _the girl thought. Suddenly she felt the presence from someone else than Takeda, who was sobbing beside her. Slowly she turned her head to the right and looked up directly in the crimson eyes of a tall girl. The girl had a light blush on her cheeks and smiled at Natsuki.

"Hello, my name is Shizuru Fujino" the girl said and waited for Natsukis reply.

"Ah... Natsuki..." they both shook hands. The raven haired girl hated to meet new people but this girl seemed nice enough.

"Natsuki!" Mais voice called from the direction of the door. And there she stood with all she had.. * cough * boobs * cough *.

"Ahem... see you later Fujino" Natsuki said before she left with Mai.

_See you later... Natsuki. _

"So tell me why Sato-Seinsei is crazy" said Natsuki "I think she is nice and damn cool"

"Sometimes she comes to school dressed up as a superhero or she sings songs from Britney Spears" Mai told her while she was eating and trying not to look at Natsukis Mayosandwich. _How can she eat this...this... this disgusting something! _

"Really? I love Britney Spears!"

Mai looked at Natsuki with an unreadable expression "Believe me... you will be afraid of her... you will be praying to god to save you from her... but you must know... you can't escape her!"

"I don't pray and you now that, Mai" Natsuki looked around. There were many girls and boys enjoying their lunch. It was so peaceful and she liked that. Suddenly music began to play from nowhere. _Is that... Baby one more time by Britney Spears!? _From the bushes came out Sato-Sensei in a school uniform. _What the hell? _The dark blond woman began to walk in Natsukis direction. She stopped right in front of her.

"Natsuki, sing with me!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The music began to play again. Natsuki sighed. _I don't sing! Never in my life! _But from some unknown reason she began to dance. _Aaahhh what am I doing!? Stop that! _Mai smirked. _I told her!_

Sato-Sensei started with the singing.

**_Oh baby baby How was I supposed to know That somethin' wasn't right here Oh baby baby I shouldn't have let you go And now you're right out of site yeah_**

_**Show me How you want it to be Tell me baby 'Cause I need to know now Oh because**_

And now it was Natsukis turn. _No! I'm not doing that shit! _

_**My loneliness**_

_**Is killing me ( Sato-Sensei: and I) I must confess**_

_...damn...I'm singing! _

_**I still believe ( Sato-Sensei: still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time.**_

Not too far away was standing Shizuru. She was surprised. Natsukis voice was so beautiful! Her heart began to beat very fast. _Ara ara...that is new..._Beside her was a teal haired girl. She looked with heart shaped eyes at Sato-Sensei. _She is so... so..._

"Sexy?"

_Who said that!?_

"Me"

_Are you a voice inside my head?_

"No"

_Then how can you hear what I'm thinking?_

"Because you're not thinking but talking, Tomoe"

Tomoe looked around. Shizuru and a red haired girl were looking at her.

"Nao... what a surprise. Still the same I see" she said to the other girl.

"Yeah, and you're still talking to yourself"

They both glared at each other. Shizuru chuckled and looked again in Natsukis direction who was still dancing and singing.

_Natsuki... you'll be mine..._

Omake:

_A police officer was walking around and enjoyed the fresh air. Suddenly he saw a black Porsche that was standing in the middle of the street. He strolled to the car and knocked an the window. In the car was a woman._

Woman: What's the problem, officer * she looks at his name tag * P. Enis... * cough *

Officer: You are parking in the middle of the street, that's my problem. Can I see your driving license?

Woman: Of course... Officer Enis... * cough *

Officer: * looks at the driving license and frowns * What's that? * points at the driving license *

Woman: My name?

Officer: ...but... Captain Criminal isn't a name!

Woman: Oh sorry. That's my driving license when I'm dressed as a superhero.

Officer: * looks in disbelief * okay?

Woman: * gives another driving license *

Officer: Name: Yuki Sato or Sato-sensei * frowns * What in the name of... ah whatever. * shakes his head * Age: twen...

Woman: Aaahhhh never say the age of a lady!

Officer: You're not a lady. So, age: twenty-two... * looks at the woman * I thought you were thirty or so.

Woman: … * glares * Can I have my driving license back... please?

Officer: Yes. Wait... is that an alcohol drink? * points at V+ *

Woman: … No?

Officer: * takes the bottle * Yes, it is! * glares * So.. why are you parking in the middle of the street?

Woman: Because I can?

Officer: … no , you can't.

Woman: But I'm doing it right now.

Officer: You are not allowed to do that but I'm allowed to take you to the police station.

Woman: … Only if you catch me! * starts the car *

Officer: Hey! Stop!

Woman: Never! * drives away *

Officer: … I will find you Captain Cr... er... I mean Yuki Sato and then I will punish you! * laughs evilly * And I will drink this * drinks V+ * … wow... delicious.

Omake end

* * *

Yeah...that was... I don't know. But I had fun while writing this. Tell me if there are mistakes.

**In the next chapter:**

"And we meet again... Captain Criminal" said the officer "I've waited so Long"

"... Why are you dressed up as batman, officer Enis?"

"Because I'm the child of the night!"

"Yeah, right. And I'm the child of alcohol" I said while drinking my second bottle V+.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! And here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime... if I did Shizuru and Natsuki would be already married in the first Episode.

* * *

Natsuki was lying on her bed with her face pressed against the pillow. _Why?...how?... was I under a spell?... is Sato-Sensei a witch? _She still couldn't understand why she had danced and _...why was I singing? _It was like some magical power took control of her body. Mai was right. Sato-Sensei is crazy and maybe a witch. That was what Natsuki thought.

"Oh Natsuki! I'm boreeeddd!" whined a tall blue haired woman "You don't want your mother to die of boredom, do you?"

"Ugh.."

"Natsuki, let's go to the park!"

"Ugh.."

"...and here I thought my daughter loves me but NO. Apparently she hates me" the woman sighed.

And then she sighed again and again and again.

"OKAY! I'll go with you to the park... so quit the sighing!"

_**Meanwhile **_

After my last lesson I sat down on a bench in the park. _Ahh... so peaceful! _In the distance I saw a black figure that was approaching me. _Who is that?... oh no..! _I wanted to run away but it was too late. The figure was already standing in front of me.

"And we meet again... Captain Criminal" said the officer "I've waited so long"

"... why are you dressed up as Batman, officer Enis?"

"Because I'm the child of the night!"

"Yeah, right. And I'm the child of alcohol" I said while drinking my second bottle V+.

"You're an alcoholic!" He growled. I sighed. It was annoying to hear from everyone that I'm an alcoholic. I mean, it's not like I don't know it. Suddenly the officer sat down beside me.

"I'm... sorry" he said nervously "I didn't meant to say that"

At first I was surprised but then I smiled.

"... friends?" I asked.

"Friends" he returned my smile.

It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

_**Back to Natsuki**_

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm..."

The raven haired girl and her mother were sitting in a car.

"A friend of mine called me five minutes ago and asked if I want to visit her"

"That means we're not going to the park?" asked the girl hopefully.

"No.."

"Yeah baby!"

"... but you're coming with me to my friend"

"Ohh.."

Natsuki was in a bad mood. She didn't liked her mothers friends because they were so... so... insane. Her mother caused enough problems and Natsuki didn't need more people who are like her mother. She looked out of the window. And then she saw it. The monster. Her nightmare. Sato-Sensei. She was walking side by side with a man dressed in a Batman costume. They were laughing at something. _Is that her boyfriend? _The car drove already past the happy couple but Natsuki still thought about them. _Are they in love? Love... I was never in love... _Suddenly she remembered the crimson eyed girl. _What the... _

"Natsuki, we're here!" shouted her mother happily.

"Ahhh! Why are you shouting? I'm sitting right beside you!"

"...sorry?"

Natsuki opened the door and stumbled out of the car. Her mother was already by a white door of a big house. The door was opened by a brunette woman with dark brown eyes.

"Ah Saeko! You're here!" she embraced the blue haired woman. They both got inside the house and closed the door. Natsuki stood there dumbfounded. _She forgot about me... my own mother! _

Then the door was opened again.

"Sorry, Natsuki! Come in!" her mother smiled apologetically.

"... thank you, my dear mother"

Natsuki stomped past her mother and tried not to trip over something. Her mother showed her the way to the living room where the brunette woman was waiting.

"Ara, what a cute girl you have, Saeko!" said the woman and smiled at Natsuki.

"That's why I kept her!"

_Oh my gawd... _Natsuki tried not to glare at her mother but failed. Someone giggled.

"A cute girl indeed" said this someone. Natsuki turned in the direction of this someone. Her blood froze. There stood the girl with the crimson eyes. _Oh god, oh god, oh god! _The raven haired girl panicked. _Wait a moment... why am I nervous so of sudden? _

The whole day Shizuru kept thinking about the raven haired beauty. She was standing in front of the window in her room and looked at the sky. _What is this girl doing to me? I don't even know if she likes girls too. Maybe she is... strai...strai... I can't say that horrible word! _

"Shizuru! In five minutes will come my friend and her daughter!" her mother said from the bathroom.

"Do I know them?"

"Yes, it's Saeko Kuga. Do you remember her?"

Shizuru froze. _Kuga? Maybe she is related to Natsuki? When I think about it... Natsuki looks like a young version of Saeko... it's her mother then... that means Natsuki is coming! Oh my god! _She sprinted to her wardrobe. _What should I wear? Something cute, cheeky, elegant or sexy? Maybe sexy...no no it's too early for that. I don't want to cause a nosebleed... not yet...hmmm... I think cute is good. Yes, cute. _She took out a white summer dress and changed quickly. Suddenly she heard a slam of a car door. Carefully she looked out of the window and saw Natsuki standing beside a big black car. The raven haired girl wore tight black jeans and a white shirt. Shizuru drooled at the sight. After Natsuki got inside her house Shizuru went downstairs and waited till Natsuki sat down an the couch. 

"Ara, what a cute girl you have, Saeko!" said her mother and smiled at Natsuki. Shizuru narrowed her eyes. _Mother stop smiling at her! _

"That's why I kept her!" said Saeko jokingly. Natsuki glared at the blue haired woman. The crimson eyed girl giggled. _A cute girl indeed. _Abrupt Natsukis head turned in her direction. _Oops... I wanted to say that in my head... I think I spend too much time with Tomoe. _

"Shizuru, that is Natsuki. And now take her to your room" said Shizurus mother.

"Yeah, and play with her"

Natsuki blushed abruptly and glared again at her mother. Shizurus eyes widened. _Playing with Natsuki? _She smiled. _With pleasure. _The girls went to Shizurus room. Natsuki sat down on the bed.

"I bring something to drink" said Shizuru and left the room. After five she came back only to find a hard blushing Natsuki.

"Natsuki, why are you blushing?"

"It's hot here" the girl said while staring at the ground. Shizuru looked at the ground. Then she blushed too. 

Omake

_As Shizuru left the room Natsuki began to look around. On the ground she saw a Manga. She picked it up and looked at the cover. There were two half naked girls kissing each other. Natsuki blushed hard and throw the Manga on the ground when she heard Shizuru was coming. _

Shizuru: Natsuki, why are you blushing? 

Natsuki: It's hot here.

_Shizuru looked at the ground, saw the Manga and blushed. And Natsuki? She got a nosebleed. _

Omake end

* * *

I hope my english is not too bad :D


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki: Hey, why are the chapters always so short? *glares at author*

Author: Because my head always hurts and then I can't write.

Shizuru: Poor author... *smiles* Can I ask you something?

Author: No?

Shizuru: Ara, can you write more ShizNat moments?

Author: ... *sighs* Maahh okay... the next chapter will be longer and there will be more ShizNat moments...happy now?

Shizuru: very happy *hugs Natsuki who blushes*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime *sighs* I only own my...

Natsuki: You own nothing

Author: *glares at Natsuki*

Shizuru: Is that Kiyohime?

Author: *stops to glare* Oh, look at the time! So late! *runs away*

* * *

The next day Shizuru was standing at the entrance of the school. She wanted to see Natsuki before classes started. She tried not to remember the embarrassing moment when Natsuki found the Manga on the floor. Natsuki and her mother stayed only for two hours so Shizuru hadn't enough time to learn more about the raven haired girl. Suddenly a blue motorcycle parked in the parking lot. The driver took the helm off. Shizuru almost died. The driver was the crimson eyed girls crush. The raven haired girl left her vehicle and headed to the entrance where Shizuru stood. _Oh Shizuru don't faint... don't FAINT!_

"Good morning, Natsuki" said the brunette calm.

"Ah... yeah... hey Fujino"

"Shizuru"

"What?"

"Just call me Shizuru"

"Okay... Shizuru" Natsuki looked at her watch "Why are you so early here?"

"I wanted to see you before classes" Shizuru smiled.

"Oh...hehehe..." Natsuki blushed.

"And why are you so early here, Natsuki?"

"Because..."

"NATSUKI!" someone shouted. The raven haired girl looked around and saw her friend Mai.

"Thats why. See you later, Shizuru" Natsuki smiled at Shizuru who almost fainted again. The brunette starred at Natsukis ass... ahem... I mean, she watched how Natsuki walked to Mai.

_**Later **_

Natsuki was in a very bad mood. She forgot that she had music with Sato-Sensei again. _Why always the two first lessons? _But instead of the crazy woman a man walked into room. It was Natsuki math teacher.

"Students, Sato-Sensei is ill today" he said.

Everybody groaned disappointed except from one.

"Yeah baby! Thank you, god! Thank you!"

"Kuga-san?"

Everyone looked at Natsuki.

"aahh... I mean..." she cleared her throat " I mean...that's too bad"

"Kuga-san, it's too late... you can't save yourself now" her math teacher said serious " After school you must visit Sato-Sensei at her home. Did you understood?"

"... I'm so... excited..." the raven haired girl sighed. _Remember to think before speaking. _

_**At lunch**_

"What? I always thought she was gay"

Natsuki and Mai were sitting in the school garden and were enjoying their lunch.

"But I saw her with a man who was dressed in a Batman costume!" said the raven haired girl.

"Oh come on! Didn't you see her? She wears men clothes, has short hair, loves cars, is a military fan , plays video games, loves guns and hates everything girlish" explained Mai. Suddenly a thought hit her hard on the back of her head. _Natsuki is the same except the short hair. _Mai smirked. _Oh Natsuki! Why didn't I thought about it earlier?_

"I know your secret, Natsuki"

"I have a secret?" asked the emerald girl surprised. _Since when have I secrets?_

"Yes, you have"

"Oh, okay" Natsuki frowned "Tell me"

"You're gay!"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are!" Mai said happily "Does your mother know about it?"

"How can she know? Even I didn't know I was gay" the raven haired girl shook her head "Why do you think I'm gay?"

"Because you are!" someone said from the bushes. Mai looked at Natsuki.

"What was that?"

"It came from the bushes" the girls crawled to the place from where the voice came but there was no one.

"I don't believe in ghosts! I don't do it!" Mai grabbed Natsuki by the collar and shook her.

_**After school at Sato-Sensei's house**_

_Okay, Natsuki. You can do that! _The raven haired girl knocked at the door. Silence. Se knocked again. Then she noticed that the door was open and entered. It was dark inside.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Sato-Sensei? It's me, Natsuki!"

Again no answer.

The girl saw a light and went there. She stepped into the room. There was a big bed where someone was. She approached the bed. In the bed was Sato-Sensei. She was pale and looked like a Zombie.

"Officer...more... please.." the woman murmured in her sleep "I want you... officer... you're a very handsome man, officer"

Natsuki almost cried. _Why me? _

"Sensei! Wake up!" shouted the raven haired girl. The dark blond woman fell out of the bed with her face down at the floor.

"No! No!" The woman stood up and ran to a mirror. She examined her face.

"I'm still beautiful!" said Sato-Sensei relieved.

_The hell? _

Omake

_Shizuru was walking with her friends Haruka, Yukino and Reito down the corridor. Suddenly she felt like something important happened right now. She followed her heart and arrived at the school garden. There were Natsuki and Mai. She didn't want to be seen and hid in a bush. _

Mai: I know your secret, Natsuki

Natsuki: I have a secret?

Mai: Yes, you have

Natsuki: Oh, okay. Tell me.

Mai: You're gay!

Natsuki: I am?

Mai: Yes, you are! Does your mother know about it?

Natsuki: How can she know? Even I didn't know I was gay. Why do you think I'm gay?

_Shizuru couldn't hold back._

Shizuru: Because you are!

Mai: What was that?

Natsuki: It came from the bushes.

_As fast as she could Shizuru ran away. She ran very elegant though. _

Omake end

* * *

I promise that the next chapter will be longer and there will be more ShizNat.

Nao: Don't forget about me.

Author: Ah.. hahaha... yeah...

Chie: and what about me?

Aoi: And me?

Mikoto: I want Mai's boobs!

Author: *headache returns* Someone... help... please...


End file.
